


诱捕一只萤火虫

by maychen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychen/pseuds/maychen
Summary: 新手上路 一辆马云的滴滴滴
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	诱捕一只萤火虫

**Author's Note:**

> 马云就是充满了性张力啊

【马云（崔始源×金钟云）】

房间足够昏暗，只有门廊暗黄的灯亮着。  
崔始源把金钟云按在门板上，用鼻尖勾勒着金钟云的五官，最后化作一个吻落在金钟云虽然闭紧但仍微微轻颤的眼皮上。  
“钟云，”崔始源顿了顿，“我可以这么叫你吗？”  
金钟云轻笑，抬起自己的胳膊环上崔始源的脖颈，靠近他，“可以，我们始源想对我做什么，我都同意。”送上自己的唇瓣，好似任由崔始源摆布。  
“早知你要将我吮吸进肚中，我就该拒绝你带着麻醉的亲吻。”［1］一吻之后，两人唇瓣微微分离，崔始源含糊不清地说。  
金钟云勾唇，“又在说什么诗句呢？”  
崔始源定定地望着金钟云深海似的眼眸，“钟云，你就是暗夜里那只发着光的萤火虫，吸引着我靠近你。”  
金钟云用力挣脱了崔始源的怀抱，躺在床上看着崔始源，“萤火虫想让你熄灭它的光芒，你愿意帮它这个忙吗？”  
崔始源走向床边，单膝跪在床沿，“乐意至极。”

崔始源双臂撑在金钟云肩膀上方，“钟云，帮我解开衬衫的扣子吧。”金钟云顺从地点了点头，撑起身子，用牙齿咬开那一排扣子，最后咬住衬衫的一侧，将白色的布料拉向一侧，露出崔始源古铜色的精壮身材。  
金钟云伸出手指，调皮地戳一戳他的胸肌，“锻炼很有成效啊。”  
崔始源一抖，抓住金钟云捣乱的手指含在嘴里，偶尔用牙咬一咬，换来金钟云的轻哼。  
崔始源放过了金钟云的手指，双腿夹住金钟云的大腿，坐在他的腿上，一把撕开了金钟云身上那件薄纱制成的衬衣，俯下身从锁骨吻起，一点一点向下，在金钟云光洁的皮肤上留下淡红的印记。金钟云微微扭动身体，想要躲过他的亲吻，却好像惹火了崔始源。崔始源一只手解开金钟云的皮带，另一只手将金钟云两只手腕抓紧举到头顶，用皮带缠住。“钟云不乖，”崔始源咬了一下金钟云的喉结，“是你主动邀请我的，不要想着临阵脱逃。”说完，褪下金钟云的裤子和内裤，拿出准备好的润滑剂挤在自己手上，摩挲着金钟云的臀缝。  
金钟云很久没有感受到这种刺激，咬住下唇克制住自己淫荡的声音。崔始源注意到了这一点，用手指抹开他的唇，“别咬，这里隔音很好，我想听你的声音。”  
金钟云睁着一双丹凤眼，眼角微红，“你一会儿温柔点。”崔始源挑眉，“我尽量，钟云太诱人了。”  
崔始源将右手食指和中指对准那个一张一合的穴口完全插入，惹得身下的美人一阵轻颤。崔始源并没有履行温柔的约定，两根手指在穴道里转着圈的抽插，手指次次直戳敏感点，金钟云的后穴不住收缩，自发地吞吃着崔始源的手指，分泌出许多液体；身前的性器也完全挺立，前端溢出点点清液。  
崔始源低下身子，张嘴含住了金钟云的龟头，用舌头舔舐，另一只闲下来的手揉捏着金钟云的囊袋。金钟云受不了这种前后的刺激，很快就交代在了崔始源的嘴里，崔始源将金钟云射出的精液完全咽下，“钟云的味道，只有我能品尝的吧？”  
进入了贤者时间的金钟云听不进去崔始源的话，只是大口大口地喘气，平复自己的心情。崔始源把金钟云翻了个面，利落地脱下自己下身的阻碍，扶着涨的发紫的性器进入金钟云体内，崔始源被紧致的穴道挤压得不停粗喘，伸手抽打金钟云的臀瓣，要他放松一点。  
金钟云在被插入的一瞬间，一股快感从后穴直达大脑，不受控制地发出了娇媚的声音。崔始源红了眼，一个用力整根没入，待金钟云适应后开始猛烈地抽插。  
金钟云身后被崔始源的巨物操干着，身前的性器蹭在床单上，再次挺立，“始源呐……轻……轻一点，我要不行了……”崔始源停下了动作，轻笑，“我还没找到钟云的点呢，就受不了了吗？”说着再次用力，顶在穴道里那个凸起的小点，金钟云发出了尖叫，身子不由自主地扬起，生理泪水狂飙。崔始源抓着金钟云的脚腕，一下比一下用力地操着金钟云。  
金钟云在崔始源的一记深顶之后，精关失守，射出了较为稀薄的液体，后穴也涌出许多肠液，浇在崔始源的阴茎上。崔始源轻叹一声，将滚烫的精液射进金钟云体内，刺激着金钟云身体不断扭动。  
崔始源缓了一会儿，抱着金钟云侧躺在床上，吻着金钟云的后颈，“一会儿带你去浴室清理一下。”  
金钟云累了，哼了一声当做答应，然后便陷入睡眠。  
崔始源心满意足地笑了，抱紧金钟云，打算眯一会。

哪里是崔始源诱捕到了萤火虫  
明明是金钟云自己送上的门

［1］来自成都某年中考卷阅读文章中的一句话


End file.
